


Dinner Time, Family Time

by QueenEmpath



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (not beta), But they didn't show it, Domestic Avengers, Family dinner., Infinity War and Endgame never happend, Loki and Bruce care about each other, M/M, Married Bruce/Thor, Mention of past relationships, No flames please, OOC, Stephan Strange is a gent, Take place after Thor Ragnarok, tipsy wimsy angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:50:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEmpath/pseuds/QueenEmpath
Summary: Thor and Bruce attend Loki and his new boyfriend.





	Dinner Time, Family Time

**Author's Note:**

> this is my second fix about avenger characters. Ejoy

Dinner Time, Family Time

 

It was an ordinary day at Avenger towers. Bruce was talking to Tony and rolling his

eyes over phone 

_ ”For the hundredth time Tony,  I'm not gonna break any of your armors”  _

 

_ ”What?, for God sake, Tony put Steve on speaker. Hello Steve, can you please keep him busy”  _

 

_ ”Ew gross, I don't mean like that and you know it, Tony!”  _

 

_ ”Listen, I gotta go I -  _ what the hell!”  Bruce shouted immediately disconnecting the call. He ran to the kitchen. When he entered the kitchen, he saw a puzzled-looking Thor standing by the microwave which was beeping and smoke coming out of it. 

 

”Thor, what is all this?” Bruce demanded gesturing at the microwave. 

 

”Ah, hello Beloved” Thor said coyly. Which make more agitated. He took some deep breaths to keep himself calm

 

”Don’t hello beloved me Thor, what the fuck all this?” he asked again. Thor just cocked his head not understanding why Bruce was being so fussy. Bruce looked up and spoke 

 

”JARVIS, can you do anything” 

 

”Of course Dr Banner I've already ordered another microwave”  replied the AI. Bruce just sighed in relief. 

”I don't understand why you suddenly wanted to cook. We could order take aways” Bruce suggested 

 

”I wanted to cook for you. Also, Loki is coming with his lover and my brother doesn't like outside food” Thor explained 

 

”W-what Loki is coming here!, JARVIS lock down Tony’s lab, Clint and Nat’s weaponry and Keep Steve’s shield out of reach” Bruce fret. Thor just shook his head in disappointment.

 

”Don’t over exaggerate beloved, my brother has mended his ways” Thor said sincerely. Bruce just snorted

* * *

 

An hour later a portal appeared and Loki came out with Doctor Strange. Both Thor and Bruce were opened mouth to see the sorcerer. 

”Congratulations on your wedding,” Said Stephan handing and piece of antique to Bruce who blushed. Loki just rolled his eyes. 

”So; how is Asgard’s beloved Queen?” Loki asked mockingly. Bruce just rolled his eyes.  Immediately Thor hugged Loki tightly 

”Thor you're crushing me!” Loki complained. Bruce just sniggered while Stephan looked amused. 

They were having food. When Loki decided to poke Bruce some more 

 

”You see Banner Stephan was an  _ actual  _ doctor and he saved lives. Unlike you”  

 

”Well I'm not that kind of doctor” Bruce shot back. Thor who  was oblivious to the ongoing pissing match between his brother and husband spoke

 

”My beloved has four PhDs” Bruce blushed while Loki paid no mind

 

”How do you even met.” Bruce asked. Loki opened his mouth but Stephan beet him

 

”He came to me claiming he need help with magic and his Jotun powers” Stephan explained. Thor was so astonished hearing it. Since finding our his true heritage, Loki was never able to control his Jotun powers

 

”Well, brother I'm proud of you. The Strange Doctor is a good man. Your choice of man is impeccable”  Thor praised beaming at Stephan. Who just smiled 

 

”Like the Grandmaster” Bruce muttered but Thor heard him anyway. 

 

”Dearest, what are you saying?” Thor asked. Bruce groaned.

 

”For God sake Thor, everyone knew he was sleeping with the Grandmaster. Me, Valkyrie, even Hulk knew it” Bruce said.  Three set of eyes fell on Loki who was glaring daggers at Bruce. 

 

”Shut up Banner”, Loki said his cheeks flushed. Bruce went back eating his pasta while Thor glanced  at Stephan who was nonchalant. Just then Loki got up 

 

”Well, joke is on you Banner. My brother had many lovers before you”  Loki said smugly. Thor looked scandleise to hear it 

 

”That is absurd brother, I've never loved anyone besides Jane Foster,”  Thor said the whole table went deathly quiet. 

 

”Uh, I will get the desert,”  Bruce said leaving the room hastily, while his food remained half eaten.  When Bruce didn't return after fifteen minutes Loki and Stephan looked at each other worriedly. Loki was about to go after Brace but Stephan squeezed his hand gently.

* * *

 

 

”You know you fucked up brother, don't you?”  Loki asked his brother who blinked in confusion. Stephan cleared his throat.

 

”You told your husband that you never loved anyone besides this Jane Foster, not even him”  realisation  hit Thor as he started to shake his head. 

 

”No, no, no, no I-I never loved anyone  _ before  _ Jane” Thor clarifies. Loki just snorted

 

”Don't even try to  lie, brother, you're bad at it. I'm the God of lies and deception”  Loki said proudly. Stephan elbowed him. Thor got up immediately and went after Bruce.

* * *

 

Bruce was rearranging the already arranged stuff. He knew he was being ridiculous but again it was his own fault. How could he possibly think he would be Thor’s first choice?. In his head, Hulk was shouting 

 

”Please calm down, please” he begged. Just then someone put a hand on his shoulder. Startled he turn around to see Thor there. He took a few deep breaths to make Hulk calm.

 

”Oh, hey honey” Bruce said awkwardly. Immediately Thor embraced him while Bruce went still. 

 

”Forgive me beloved. It was never my intention to hurt you. I love you, only you and never loved anyone  _ besides  _ you,  _ my husband _ . Believe me, my love, I'm not unfaithful” Thor rant. Bruce looked in Thor’s eyes and saw only love. He pulled Thor in for a kiss. They were so drawn in each other they didn't notice someone entering the kitchen. 

 

”Are we going to get that damn desert or not!”. They whipped around to see Loki standing there both hands on his hips.

* * *

 

When Loki and Stephan were about to leave. Bruce turns  to Thor who just nodded.

 

”I approve this” Thor said in his booming voice smiling at his brother and Stephan. 

 

”Who even asked for your appr- before Loki could complete his sentence, Thor pulled his brother for a bear hug. Seeing Loki was busy with Thor,  Bruce turned to Stephan and spoke 

 

”I hope you keep Loki happy, Doctor Strange” 

 

”I thought you didn't like him, Dr Banner?” Stephan inquires

 

” Yes,  I don't but he's Thor younger brother. If Loki gets sad Thor gets sad and if Thor gets sad”  Bruce’s eyes shone with a green tint. Stephan just nodded. When both sorcerers left Bruce turns to Thor and spoke in a sultry voice.

 

” Why don't you show me how much you love me, husband”. Thor didn't need any encouragement. He picked Bruce bridal style and took him upstairs. 

 

THE END


End file.
